


The King's babe

by xnisosalt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnisosalt/pseuds/xnisosalt





	The King's babe

'yo Cain, u up?'

'just came home y u askin?'

'wanna meet?'

'love to. Ur place?'

'I can come to urs if u want'

'nah don't wantcha running around in the dark. I'm comin over'

'aight I'll be waitin'

'I'll be quick babe'

And he was quick. 15 minutes and the doorbell rang. She opened and the big man picked her up as soon as he could reach her. She slung her legs around him while he kicked the door shut just to press her against it. Cain kissed the air out of her lungs, his lips so soft but wild and wanting at the same time, grinding his hips.

"Missed that?" he whispered while he attacked her earlobe with his tongue. His husky voice made her moan out loud.

"Yes." she breathed. Cain stopped to look into her eyes, his shades long gone. He raised and eyebrow.

"Yes what?" he asked, his voice stern, not moving an inch of his body until she gave him the right answer.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl." he smiled. He soon started licking and sucking her neck, making her grind her hips against him.

The man clicked his tongue. "So impatient. I think I have to teach you some manners, don't you think so?"

She nodded excited. "Yes, Daddy. Teach me, please."

"Alright baby." the man smirked.  
Cain started walking towards the sofa to sit down. He pulled her over his lap with a quick movement, making her gasp, before he pulled down her pants and panties, leaving her butt completely exposed and high up. He leaned over and moved her hair aside, to put a soft kiss to her cheek. "Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop. Aight, babe?"

She nodded once more. "Okay." she whispered. Cain smiled and sat back up, rubbing her exposed cheeks before he landed the first hard smack, making her yelp. Another one followed onto the other cheek. He quickly picked up a pace, spanking the left cheek, then the right. Left. Right.  
Her moans went straight to his dick, pushing against her stomach from inside his pants. He was glad to see and hear how much she enjoyed it but he just had to push it a little further.

"You're not learning your lesson, huh? Moaning even though this is supposed to be a punishment. Bad girl."

She bit her lip and turned to look at him, making it hard for Cain to not just fuck her right there on the spot. She looked so damn hot to him. His dick hurt because it was so damn hard already. "It hurts so much, Daddy. I am learning my lesson, I promise."

Cain grabbed her hair, pulling it back harshly before he started spanking her already pink ass again.

"Ow, Daddy! It hurts!" she cried out, clinging onto his leg. Cain knew she was playing around and cracked a smile. She would've called him by his name instead of 'Daddy' if she would've wanted him to stop.

"Punishments are supposed to hurt, princess. You're not gonna learn to behave if they don't." he grunted. He let go of her hair and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "You're doing so good though, babe. Just a little more." he whispered before he picked up the pace again, not using the strength he used before anymore though. He gave another 20 blows to the woman's red ass before he stopped. God, his dick ached, thanks to the beautiful sight and thanks to her  
trying to catch her breath after his treatment.

Did you learn your lesson?" he asked, moving his hands over the reddened skin. It felt hot under his palms.

"Yes, Daddy." she answered, her voice hoarse already.

"Will you be a good girl now?"

"Yes. I'll be good, Daddy. I promise."

Cain was quick to move and pushed a finger inside of her, making her gasp in surprise. "You deserve a reward after taking your punishment so well, princess. I'm really proud of you. Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

"Oh god.. Daddy.." she moaned as the man put a second thick finger inside, pumping in and out, touching her sore ass whenever he pushed in. It hurt so good.

"You're so wet, baby. So ready for me to be inside of you." Cain growled. His voice was so deep and sexy it sent shivers down her spine.

"Daddy.. please. I can't anymore."  
She was a drooling mess now. She needed him. Wanted him so bad. And she knew he wanted her just as much since she could feel him being completely hard under her.

"Tell me what you want, princess." he whispered, leaning over to lick at her earlobe once again.

"Oh fuck.." she hissed.

"Can't hear you, babe." he chuckled, adding a third finger. She opened her mouth but no sound came out as he did.  
"Tell me. What do you want Daddy to do?"  
He loved it when she told him how much she wanted him.

The woman looked over her shoulder, her face flushed.  
"I.. please.. fuck me Daddy."

"Fuck!" Cain picked her up again, her legs moving around his torso like it was some kind of reflex. He walked into the bedroom and made her sit on the bed. She made a face when her burning ass touched the sheets. Cain noticed and kissed her forehead as a little apology.

"Arms up. Let's get you out of your shirt." he smiled. The woman obeyed, rising her arms so Cain could take her shirt off, followed by her bra.

Cain couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby."  
He pulled her up to her feet and cupped her face with his big hands to kiss her lips again. His palms were still burning from spanking her. She soon started undressing him until the only thing he was wearing was his white shirt. Her hands were pumping Cain's big hard dick, making him grunt between the kisses.

The man let go off her to take his shirt off, revealing his rockhard abs. "Turn around and bend over." he ordered with one last kiss. She did as she was told turning towards the bed and bent over so Cain could position himself behind her. He pushed his dick inside with a sharp thrust, making her scream in pleasure and pain, thanks to Cain's thighs slapping against her ass.

"You're so damn ready for me." Cain whispered, not moving at all. He loved to tease her.

The woman wiggled her hips. "Please.."  
Cain's hand moved up her back to her hair, pulling it hard, making her gasp in surprise.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Yes, please.." she responded, her eyes closed.  
"Beg for it, baby." he said with a smirk, pulling on her hair a little harder. God, he just wanted to fuck her, it was so hard to wait. Well, not that he had to wait long for her to start begging.

"Daddy.. please. Move. Fuck me. I want to feel your cock fucking me so bad. Please, Daddy. I can't- oh god!"

Cain had started to move his hips. He couldn't wait anymore, he loved it when she started begging. Begging him to fuck her. Begging him to make her feel good.  
"Like that, princess?" he asked, still holding her hair as he thrusted in and out. 

"Oh yes! Fuck! Please don't stop." she screamed, grasping the sheets under her.

"As you wish." Cain whispered, pushing in and out a little faster, one hand resting on her red ass cheek as he fucked her.  
She was screaming, begging him to keep going, telling him how good it felt. It was the best thing she could do. Cain was a man of pleasure. Knowing he made his partner feel good turned him on, more than anything else ever could.  
He held her at her hips and kept going, harder and faster, grunting with each sharp thrust. Both of them were breathing so fast and heavy.

"I'm so close.. Daddy.. please.." she moaned, digging her nails into the sheets as if she was close to rip them apart. Cain picked up his pace once more, he felt his own orgasm building up as well.

"Come for Daddy, baby." he said and it was everything she needed for it to happen, screaming his name. Her voice and the way she clenched around him pushed Cain over the edge and he pulled out, covering her ass and lower back in cum.

 

The woman collapsed into the mattress, while Cain still stood behind her, trying to catch his breath. He eventually leaned over and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Wait, lemme get something to clean you up." he said as he walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He sat down next to her, wiping the cum off her, carefully, especially off her ass. He threw the towel to the floor and laid down, facing her. Her face was still flushed and a wide smile curved her lips.

"Come here." Cain mumbled and pulled her close to his muscular chest. He carefully moved his hands over her burning hot butt cheeks. "You good?" he asked as he did.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. More than okay. I'm fantastic, actually."

"I wasn't too harsh?" he asked. 

The woman shook her head. "No. You were amazing. As always."

Cain chuckled and started kissing her cheeks, nose, forehead.. So soft and gentle she could barely believe he was the one she just had sex with.

"You wanna take a bath? Or something to eat?"

"Damn, Cain. I'm alright." she laughed. The man burried his face in her hair. He just wanted to make sure she really was alright. He would do whatever she wanted to show her how much her health and wellbeing meant to him. Especially after he'd been so damn rough. Cain knew she enjoyed it. And he did, too. But he knew his own strength and was always scared he might go too hard on her.

"C'mon baby. Lemme take care of you." he said with a kiss to her collarbone.

She sighed but smiled at him. "Okay. A bath and food it is then."

"Sweet!" the man said with a wink. He showered her with some more soft kisses before he got up to run a bath for her, ordered food and carried her into and out of the bathroom. He treated her like he always called her.

His princess.


End file.
